


Stretches and Splits

by Lopithecus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is watching Bruce exercise when he asks Bruce whether or not he can do a split.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretches and Splits

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an excuse to write Bruce doing a split ~~and porn~~. Please enjoy. :)

Clark is watching Bruce train in the cave and leaning on the computer console. He is in his Superman suit having had arrived with it on and Bruce is in sweatpants with no shirt on. Bruce is _trying_ to do a one handed handstand pushup but he can feel Clark’s eyes boring into his back and it’s making him sweat even more than the exercise is. A drop of sweat rolls down Bruce’s back as he bends his arm to lower himself. He’s on number twenty-five of the pushups for this arm and he has at least twenty-five more to go. That’s only if he wants to end his exercise early though. Normally he does a lot more than that by about triple if not more. Plus, he still has his other arm to do which is currently curled behind his back.

As he pushes up Clark clears his throat and Bruce raises his head to look at him, one eyebrow raised as well. Clark has his arms crossed in front of him and his left ankle is crossed in front of his right. “What?” Bruce asks as he bends his arm again.

Clark pushes off of the computer console, lowering his hands to his sides. He licks his lips before he answers. “I was just wondering…” Bruce pushes back up. “Can you do a split?”

His question causes Bruce to stall, still holding himself up with one arm and his brows furrowing. “What?”

Clark shrugs and another drop of sweat rolls down Bruce’s back. Clark’s eyes follow it. “Well, I know you’re flexible.” A wry smile forms on his lips. “I _definitely_ know you’re flexible.” He chuckles at Bruce rolling his eyes. “But I don’t think I’ve ever seen you do a split.”

“And you want to see me do one why?” Bruce asks as he continues with the pushups once more.

Clark shrugs again. “Curiosity?”

Bruce sighs and on a push up he allows himself to fall backwards and onto his feet. His back arches before a second later he is pushing up with both hands into a standing position. He knows how much Clark loves seeing him do that and he smiles at the way Clark is looking at him now. He’s all wide eyed and practically drooling. Bruce really _loves_ messing with Clark and that’s the only reason why he’s going to humor Clark with this whole split thing.

He sits down onto the ground and curls his left leg, placing his bare foot against his right thigh. He stretches by touching his toes on his right foot and then does the same thing to his left. Once Bruce is done stretching, he splays both his legs out straight in front of him. “Clark?” Clark locks eyes with his. “Of course, I can do a split.” With that being said, Bruce spreads his legs slowly — because he knows it’ll drive Clark absolutely crazy — into a split.

Clark’s reaction is immediate and he gets down onto his hands and knees, crawling over to Bruce and capturing his lips. He grabs a hold of both of Bruce’s legs and holds them there when Bruce tries to close them. “Gosh, I love how flexible you are. It’s just so hot.” Clark kisses him again, licking into Bruce’s mouth with a low hum.

Bruce pulls away slightly and when he does, Clark moves onto his neck, still holding his legs. “Clark, I really don’t want to get hard while doing a split.”

He can feel the smile against his neck. “Why not?” Clark then reaches down and cups his groin with one hand, rubbing lightly.

“Because,” he can’t stop the groan before it’s out of his mouth. He can feel himself getting hard from Clark’s hand. “Because it’ll be uncomfortable.” Clark’s hand presses harder and Bruce moans again. “Please Clark,” he says breathlessly and Clark finally lets go of his other leg. Bruce immediately wraps both legs around Clark’s waist and Clark picks him up, carrying him over to one of the cots. “I knew you wanted to see me do that because of ulterior motives.”

Clark gently places him down on the cot and climbs on top of him. “No, I really was curious whether or not you could. Turning me on was just an added bonus.” He starts to kiss his way down Bruce’s chest until he reaches a nipple. He takes the bud between his teeth, biting softly in order to elicit a small gasp out of Bruce, and then he begins to suck on it. When done with that one, he moves onto the other, pulling Bruce’s sweatpants down as well. “No underwear,” Clark notes, smiling gleefully.

“It’s easier to train without them on,” Bruce explains.

“Well I like it.” Clark starts to shed himself of his Superman suit and when he decides it’s taking too long, he super speeds the rest off. “Do you still have lube down here?”

“In the medical bay.” Bruce points even though it’s unnecessary. Clark has been in there when Bruce has been severely hurt too many times than what Bruce likes to keep track of.

Clark super speeds away and returns with the bottle of lube. He places it off to the side and starts kissing Bruce’s chest again, slowly making his way down. When he reaches his destination, he drags a long swipe of his tongue up the underside of Bruce’s cock. Bruce moans and then moans again when Clark wraps his lips around the head. One thing that Bruce learned very quickly from being with Clark, is that Kryptonians, or at least his Kryptonian, doesn’t have a gag reflex.

Clark takes all of him into his hot mouth, swallowing around him and Bruce throws his head back with a long groan. It feels amazing, always does with Clark. Clark starts to bob his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks out and letting Bruce enter his throat with every downward motion. Bruce buries one of his hands in Clark’s hair, fisting it and giving it a rough tug. “If… if you keep doing that, I’m going to come in your mouth.” Clark hums his approval and Bruce moans. “Clark,” he groans.

Clark pulls off and smiles at him. “Okay, fine. Not this time.” He crawls back up Bruce’s body and kisses him on the mouth, slipping his tongue inside Bruce’s mouth in order for him to taste himself. Their members are rubbing together as Clark rocks his hips. Finally, Clark pulls away. “But next time I’m going to make you come apart by just having your cock down my throat.”

Bruce is panting. Clark knows exactly what he is doing, using Bruce’s love for dirty talk against him. Clark gives him a sly smile and then sits up, grabbing the tube of lube. He spreads some of the liquid onto his fingers and rubs his index finger around Bruce’s puckered hole. “Clark, you’re going to have to speed this process up.”

“Oh come on Bruce,” he breeches the tight muscle with one finger, dragging a low moan from Bruce. “You’re Batman, I know you can hold out.” A second finger is added along with the first and Bruce’s hips buck. “Just admit it, sweetheart.” Bruce opens his mouth to retort about the nickname but Clark kisses him to shut him up. Clark then continues what he was saying, whispering against his lips. “You just want my big, hot, cock up your ass.”

Bruce squeezes his eyes shut, throwing his head back, and would have come if it weren’t for Clark’s strong grip on his member stopping him. “You fucking tease,” Bruce grits out, slowly opening his eyes. “God, I’m so glad I convinced you to talk dirty during sex.”

“Well the reaction that I get out of you is what really cemented the deal,” Clark says as he pulls his fingers out and starts to slick himself up. “I just can’t get over how much it affects you.” He lines up, kissing Bruce. “It never gets old to watch.” With that, Clark slowly pushes himself in, bottoming out in one long, slow, motion. “Gosh, you’re always so hot and tight too. Must be all that exercising.”

Bruce chuckles and wraps his legs around Clark’s waist like earlier. “Must be,” he says, kissing him tenderly.

Clark starts to move then, thrusting in and out at a slow pace at first until he feels that Bruce can handle more. Then he speeds up, becomes a little rougher, and Bruce loves it. Clark always knows how to make Bruce feel good and what he likes and doesn’t like. The man knows him like no other does. Bruce pulls Clark down into a heated kiss but because of both their panting, it doesn’t last long. Clark slips a hand between his and Bruce’s body to wrap around Bruce’s cock, stroking it with a firm fist and in time with his thrusts. It’s an indication that Clark is reaching his orgasm and that he wants Bruce to get off first. Clark always makes sure Bruce is the first one to orgasm.

Bruce once again grabs a fist full of Clark’s hair and drags Clark down so their mouths are touching. They’re panting too hard to kiss but Bruce wants the contact. “Clark, I’m going to come.”

“Go ahead, Bruce,” Clark whispers against his lips. “Go ahead.” Bruce does, letting his control go and spilling all over Clark’s hand and his chest. He moans loudly with ecstasy, making sure to keep his eyes open because he knows Clark likes to see them when he reaches this point. Clark thrusts a few more times before he, too, orgasms, spilling his hot semen into Bruce. Bruce moans one more time at the feeling before Clark captures his mouth again in another kiss.

When Clark comes down, he gently pulls out and rolls to the side, pulling Bruce in close to him since there’s not a lot of room on the cot. Bruce reaches over to the side where there is a counter and blanket on it. He covers the both of them with the blanket and rests his head on Clark’s shoulder. “I don’t think you’re going to be able to continue watching me train. I’ll never get anything done.”

Clark chuckles and Bruce can feel the vibrations from where his hand rests on Clark’s chest. “I promise not to have sex with you every time you workout if you let me continue watching you.”

Bruce doesn’t answer right away to give the indication that he’s thinking. He doesn’t need to think about the answer as he already knows what he’s going to say, but he likes messing with Clark. “Fine,” he finally says.

Clark buries his nose in Bruce’s hair, pecking him on top of the head lightly. “Thank you,” he whispers.

Bruce kisses his shoulder in response. “Let’s rest here a little but then I really need to get back to what I was doing before going out later. I have to deal with Poison Ivy tonight.”

Clark hums. “Maybe you’ll get doused with love pheromones.”

Bruce chuckles despite himself. “Don’t count on it.” Clark laughs and pulls him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
